Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a die cushion force setting apparatus, and more particularly, to a die cushion force setting apparatus adapted to individually set die cushion forces (component forces) acting on plural driving shafts which support a cushion pad of a die cushion apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a die cushion pin pressure control apparatus has been proposed for a die cushion apparatus which supports a cushion pad using plural hydraulic cylinders, wherein the hydraulic cylinders are divided into plural groups, a hydraulic supply line is installed for each group to supply hydraulic pressure to the group from a hydraulic pressure feeder, hydraulic-pressure adjustment mechanism (pressure control valve) is disposed in each hydraulic supply line, and die cushion pressure is controlled independently for each hydraulic cylinder (Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 6-66822).
Since the die cushion pressure is controlled independently for each hydraulic cylinder, even if there are deviations in pin length among die cushion pins, the apparatus described in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 6-66822 can prevent degradation of stamping performance by eliminating the deviations and adjust stamping performance according to the shape of a formed object.